All The In Between
by asuka02redeva
Summary: The One Shots of "All I Need" - In which a kami and a mortal girl take on rabid fan girls, gods and mysteries and still find time for those kisses in between. Loki x Mayura
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I haven't written anything for Loki x Mayura since "All I Need" which was completed in 2009. I'm feeling very nostalgic, and re-read "All I Need". So "All the in Between" is that, it's the in between one shots of "All I Need". "All I Need" was quite long; however, you could read it any pace and be able to follow these planned one shots. You basically only need to know that Mayura's world changed the moment she declared that she believed in gods, and since seeing is believing, obviously she was going to find out about Loki.

NNN

One Shot: It's A Beautiful Day

NNN

A picnic lunch with Loki? Sure! How hard could that be?

…Quite hard actually…especially with a lovesick kami, some rabid fan girls and an obsessed love goddess added to the mix…

NNN

Mayura arrived at the Enjaku Detective Agency, happy to be spending the day with Loki. She had chosen to wear a short black skirt, black knee high boots and a white short sleeved top, her hair in a ponytail. The storm clouds in the distance and the wind wouldn't deter her—not as long as she was with him. She knocked on the door and surprisingly it was Loki who answered. Her smile widened as crimson met emerald and her smile was returned.

"You look happy, Mayura," teased Kakusei Loki as he stepped aside to invite her inside, "Whatever for?"

She scowled, a wrinkle forming on her brow as she did, "Mou, Loki-kun…you didn't forget did you?"

Loki watched her expression change to his delight as he replied, "Forget? Was there something to remember? Let's see," he began, putting his index finger to his chin in thought, "today is Saturday, and I don't believe I had any cases today."

The pink haired girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and just as she was about to berate him, her eyes widened, her hands having been seized and her lips receiving a chaste kiss from the infamous playboy of Asgard.

All of all her thoughts were put on hold for a moment; Loki had a way of putting several thoughts on hold. Mayura smiled, her eyes closed and hands now resting on his chest as she felt his arm encircle her waist, his free hand cupping her cheek. When had it become a norm for these moments? It didn't matter, since the feelings they roused between the couple overpowered all logic.

Loki held her to him, his nose brushing against hers, a contented smirk on his face in the process. Yes, she was fun to rile up and he would continue to reap the rewards if they were going to continue to be as good as this. Her voice released him from his thoughts.

"Loki-kun," she began, not that she wasn't happily content to stay like they were, "are we still going on a picnic today?"

He smiled and straightened, "Of course. Yamino made lunch before he left to go shopping."

Mayura followed him to the kitchen; thankful that Yamino had thought ahead. Loki's cooking was infamous, and the idea of a picnic basket full of "goodies" courtesy of Loki left one in terror. Mayura had no idea where Yamino would put any more of his shopping "treasures". She propped her elbows on the counter of the bar in the kitchen while occupying a stool as she watched him get the basket and start to put the supplies inside.

"Are you going in this form?" she questioned with a thoughtful look.

Loki, peeked around the refrigerator door with a sly grin, "I was planning on it. Why?"

"Well…every time we go anywhere, we run into _them_," she commented with a groan. By _them_ she meant Loki's rabid fan girls that seemed to pop up like daisies each and every time he left the house.

Feigning innocence the kami smiled, "I have no idea why they show up," and was met with her grumbling, "Although they do make it hard to be alone with you."

The refrigerator door shut and Loki walked back with the sandwiches, now in his chibi form. His pink haired companion blinked as he climbed up on the stool across from her to place the contents in the basket.

"Of course this form will complicate things too," he stated with an aloof air about him, while packing the basket.

"Why?" questioned the mortal, with confusion evident on her expression.

"Well, now this will make it harder to kiss you."

The tint of pink on her cheeks at his comment…he never tired of that and he wasn't sure that he ever would.

NNN

They left the house, Mayura being saddled with the basket, but somehow she didn't mind. Of course, things were going quite easy, so it should have been a red flag that something would happen and/or pop up in the form of trouble…or a meddlesome kami or two.

Everything was perfect, great company, the weather seemed to be turning for the best and they walked animatedly down the street. Mayura was happily chattering about anything and everything, her companion nodding in agreement and then…

"Yamato Nadeshiko!" rang out from down the street.

Mayura turned to see Freyr bounding toward them with Gullinbursti in tow.

"Ah Kaitou-san," began Mayura with the same politeness she held for all of their acquaintances, minus Freya.

Loki felt that when it came to Freyr, Mayura was too polite. Why couldn't she just kick him to the curb like the rest of them and be on the way?

"Oh my Yamato Nadeshiko," exclaimed Freyr…

…Babbling like an idiot in Loki's opinion, as he looked embarrassed to have to be seen with him in public. Loki took in Freyr's appearance—disheveled, face nearly red as a tomato, stumbling over his compliments, typical idiot.

"Where are you going with such a large basket?" he inquired, happy to be in her presence.

3…2…1…

"Loki, you cur," declared Freyr, pointing his finger and shaking it at the kami of mischief, "How dare you take my lovely Yamato Nadeshiko on a picnic!"

Mayura, used to the scene unfolding, and with a tendency to be absentminded had spotted something in a shop, "Ano…I'll just…" She felt it was pointless to inform them of her intentions and disappeared into the shop, besides they would probably still be there when she was done.

"What will you think of next, you fiend?" questioned the irate and lovesick kami, "Taking my lovely Yamato Nadeshiko on a picnic of all things?!" Freyr nearly pulled his hair out at the thought, in reality, he was questioning why _he _hadn't thought of the idea himself. "What do you know about picnics? This is just a way to keep my Yamato Nadeshiko from me!"

"I don't recall Mayura ever agreeing to be _your_ Yamato Nadeshiko," informed Loki with a smirk, he so enjoyed picking on Freyr, "Did you ask her? I'm sure she would have mentioned it."

Freyr started to sputter as Gullinbursti tried to talk to him.

"Bwee? Bwee?"

"Well, no I might not have," mumbled Freyr, his index fingers meeting in a nervous manner, "And no…I suppose I didn't…"

"Bwee, Bwee, Bwee…"

"You think so?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the scene before him and then turned his head to gage Mayura's reaction.

"Mayura, now do you see why—

He blinked, looking both up and down the street for the bubble gum pink head of hair.

Freyr had obviously come to a conclusion, "Yes, Gullinbursti, I will!" He turned happily, sitting on one knee, "Will you be my Yamato Nad-e-shiko?"

Speaking of Yamato Nadeshiko, Loki shook his head, no speaking of Mayura…where had she disappeared to? Freyr seemed to be frantic: torn between accusing Loki of vile deeds, continuing to search random areas, (like the dumpster, or the phone booth) or merely run off in the pursuit of happiness. He even took Loki and shook him upside down before starting off on his quest to find her.

"Quickly Gullinbursti! We must find my beloved Yamato Nadeshiko!"

Gullinbursti sped off at full speed ahead, knocking over Loki and a few trashcans in his wake.

The matantei had a few oaths for his fellow kami before picking himself up off the ground and brushing himself off. Mayura had just been checking out at the store when she saw Freyr running off with Gullinbursti on, what could only be assumed, another "mission" of sorts. She came out of the shop with a bag in her hand and rejoined her companion.

"Where did you conveniently disappear to?" questioned her emerald eyed matantei.

"This shop sold ramune soda," explained Mayura, taking out a bottle to show him, "They have it in a mystery flavor! I wonder what flavor it is?"

Loki shook his head with a smile on his lips and left her to ponder the question, with her coke bottle glasses on, shaking the bottle and making faces trying to ascertain its contents—leave it to Mayura to want to try anything with the word _mystery_ on it.

NNN

With one potential crisis averted, the pair continued to the park. Truth be told, Loki enjoyed these moments with Mayura best; the moments that he didn't need to worry about sharing her attention with anyone. Of course, he wasn't always sure why he felt this way, considering how Mayura was a bit of an oddity, but she was intriguing nonetheless. Especially when she looked at him with her eyes wide and happy to be in his presence. Her gaze was far different from the fans he had accumulated both on Asgard and Midgard; it wasn't lust or obsessive, it was pure and it made him want to be the person who was reflected in her eyes…not that he was about to tell her any of that though.

The park was in sight when Narugami appeared with a food cart.

"Oi, Loki! Daidouji!" exclaimed the over worked kami of thunder.

"Narugami-kun, how are you today?" asked Mayura.

That was where she had gone wrong. Making eye contact AND speaking to Narugami when he was working was a sure fire way to get delayed.

"You'll deliver these for me on your way to the park, right?" cheerfully asked Narugami with a smile.

Loki sighed and went to object when Mayura, who was very kind, and had a soft spot for Narugami made him promise to buy her sweets if she were to assist him.

"Of course Daidouji! Arigato!" agreed Narugami, packing her and Loki's arms full of boxes with addresses.

NNN

"It could be worse," the pink haired girl addressed her stoic companion, as they walked down the street barely able to see past the boxes in their arms.

"I suppose," came a muffled reply from her companion, the boxes easily towering over his form as he walked, "at least we didn't have to wear any costumes."

He thought he heard a sigh in response to his statement. Yes, this was Mayura after all, she did enjoy her costumes.

NNN

The boxes were starting to go down, but Mayura couldn't help but puff her cheeks out in annoyance that Loki's deliveries were all to women who couldn't help but hug him, and delay them further, with compliments on how cute he was. You'd think these women had never seen a cute kid before or something? At least she was thankful that he wasn't in his kakusei form because they'd never get their deliveries done.

Mayura leaned against the wall of a building, waiting for Loki to pry himself away from another woman who was currently pinching his cheeks or something she surmised. She looked upward at the clouds, hoping that they wouldn't threaten rain. It was well past lunch, as her stomach informed her, and when her eye caught the clock across the street she frowned for it was nearly three o'clock.

The chibi kami came running down the steps of the apartment building with a pant, trying to fix his collar and wipe the traces of pink lipstick from his cheeks. Mayura observed his current state and sighed, maybe she felt a little badly for him. He walked up to her, his hair sticking out at odd angles as she shook her head, before bending down and smoothing out his hair. She then took a napkin from her pocket and disdainfully removed a nice pink smudge that he had missed from his cheek.

"I hope she was at least pretty," grumbled his pink haired comrade.

Loki was about to reply when heard a female voice calling from one of the apartments above them.

"Come again kawaii little boy!"

Mayura looked up and nearly face faulted at the sight in the window. A rather large woman, she hoped it was a woman—it was hard with all of that facial hair and the unibrow, the bright pink lipstick was evident.

Loki looked traumatized and Mayura couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you going to wave to her?" she giggled, covering her mouth with a hand at the idea of the captive kami in the woman's grasp.

Emerald eyes glared in his companion's direction, before turning and smiling upward at the woman in the apartment.

"Okay, if my mother says I can!"

Mayura's eyes widened when she realized he was speaking of her. Now he was officially even as he pulled her along.

"C'mon **Mom**," he happily stated leading her down the street.

Mayura sighed with her head hanging low. She probably did deserve it. Sparing a glance upward at the woman she managed to suppress one last snicker.

NNN

The park was just around the corner, it wouldn't be much longer until they were sampling Yamino's delicious lunch and their mystery flavored ramune. Mayura could practically taste everything and her stomach was happily awaiting lunch.

Ah, but it was not meant to be as a familiar female voice rang out,

"Hi, Loki!"

Mayura had no sooner turned when she found herself pushed out of the way by the overly hormonal love goddess. Her ass meeting the ground, well Mayura had sadly become accustomed to it. She made a dive for the picnic basket and sighed in relief before it too hit the ground.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips in the process as Freya continued her sexual advances. Mayura blinked to see that more than a few onlookers had gathered, their whispers and mention of a young boy, a pedophile and an irresponsible mother? Babysitter? Older Sister? However, this did give Mayura an idea, as she set down the basket and crawled over to the duo.

"Loki-kun! What is this woman doing to you!?" She would play the character that the audience had deemed her to be as she took him hold of his shoulders and pulled him back into the _safety_ of her arms. Sitting on her knees, his back against her and her arms protectively holding him, she could hear the onlookers and their comments growing.

"Excuse me?!" ranted the irate love goddess who shot a death glare at the pink haired girl who had spoiled her Loki session.

"How dare you throw yourself at this _child_," informed Mayura haughtily as she held Loki.

The chibi kami was enjoying how this scene was playing out as bystanders started to complain about Freya and that there were laws against these sort of actions.

Freya shook her finger angrily at Mayura, "You might have won this round! But I'm not giving up!"

Well, she was giving up for today that she was. The commotion had led her doting brother right to her.

"Freyr's loving sister! I have finally found you!"

CRASH. A few pots and pans hit the ground too.

Mayura wasn't going to wait around for another crisis to arise as she grabbed the basket with one hand and Loki with the other and hurried away toward the park. Loki gladly allowed for himself to be tugged along.

NNN

At four o'clock, a blanket was down, the basket open, both parties had finally made it, and it had only taken them four hours to get there. Mayura was practically famished as she took her sandwich in hand and savored its delicious flavor.

"That was quite unexpected of you, Mayura," commented Loki at her earlier antics with Freya, "Clever but unexpected."

"She deserved it," replied Mayura before taking another bite of her meal, "You can't just assault people in public."

Loki chuckled, "Is that what she was doing? I thought it was something different."

Mayura made a face, "Why does she have do it to you in your current form?" She questioned in between bites.

"Freya doesn't see me as being different when I'm in this form," offered Loki with a smirk, gaging her reaction, "Something you two have in common, no?"

Mayura nearly choked on her mystery flavored soda, and she had been so close to solving its mysterious taste too!

"Wh-What?!" she sputtered, "We are nothing alike!" Her brow was creased and she puffed out her cheeks angrily at the idea of being compared to someone who would, dare she think it, be so indecent in public.

"Well no, I suppose you're not," contemplated the kami of mischief, "Freya's quite bold and often speaks with actions instead of words, and she does it when I take either of my forms. I'd be lucky to get a hug out of you in this form, Mayura," he teased.

He blinked as he was pulled across the blanket and into her arms, his back against her, her chin resting on top of his head and her arms encircling him.

"Mou, just ask if you want a hug," she murmured, "You don't need to tease me."

Loki sighed, there went his fun, but he had to admit being held by her was quite a pleasant feeling.

NNN

She couldn't be certain when she had fallen asleep on the blanket, yet when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the form of Kakusei Loki occupying the spot next to her. She couldn't help but smile, for even in this form when he slept he looked like a peaceful child. Mayura absentmindedly pushed his hair back from his face and froze when she felt that feeling, (you know the one), of being watched. No, it wasn't aliens…far worse…

She slowly turned and then wished she hadn't. Was it too late to make them believe that she was still asleep? The look on their faces confirmed that yes, it was definitely too late.

From what Mayura could tell, the rabid Kakusei Loki fan brigade had them surrounded.

"Loki-kun," she whispered, "Loki-kun, wake up."

At first it looked as though her prayers had been answered and that he was going to awaken, but no, instead he grabbed her hand in his.

Mayura refrained from saying "Ack!" but the urge was strong and the intent of death was now imminent from his adoring fans.

"Loki-kun, Loki-kun, wake up!" whispered a frantic Mayura, she could see her life flashing before her eyes.

She had been wrong, the intent of death she had felt before, no that wasn't death that was hope of parole. Loki's actions now had sealed her fate within the brigade.

The pink haired girl lay trapped within his arms, her back on the ground and looking up to find expressions that frightened her on the fan girls faces. She tried gesturing to them with the waving of her hands and the shaking of her head; this was all clearly some sort of mistake and…was that a weapon in one girl's hand?!

Her frantic gestures had ceased their movements: weapons, sticks, and random household objects froze above her as she let out a sigh of relief. FINALLY…she was getting through to these girls, it was all a—

Loki turned her toward him and rolled with a sigh as a great many objects hit the spot she had once been occupying….and rolled…and rolled….and rolled…

…Right down the hill they had been picnicking on…

Mayura yelled as the speed increased, classic anime moment right there—for they just had to picnic at the top of the largest hill at the park. When they skidded to a stop, she could be found lying breathlessly under the kami, her chest heavy from the events that had unfolded. Mischievous emerald orbs peered into wide crimson orbs. Placing a hand on her cheek and a playful kiss on her lips, Kakusei Loki was quickly on his feet. He pulled his awestruck pink haired comrade to hers and smiled, with his hair all mussed,

"That was a close one wasn't it?"

She stammered, trying to regain her balance, all of the rolling had made her quite tipsy.

"Wh-What?" she questioned, looking quite baffled by the entire ordeal.

"I'd recommend that we run," informed the kami, calmly pointing his thumb toward the masses descending the hill.

It was a like great scene from a war movie, the massive troops making their descent upon the few.

Mayura's jaw hung open as Loki added, "Or we could always stay here and see what—

He didn't have time to finish that sentence as his companion grabbed hold of his hand and ran full speed ahead.

"We're going to die!" She wailed, Kakusei Loki nearly flapping in the breeze behind her as she ducked watching a toaster fly past her head.

"Well actually, you will be the only one to die. Me? I think they want me alive."

Mayura nearly screamed in vain! Only with Loki could she get into these sorts of problems, and did he really need to be technical at a time like this?

Loki had never seen Mayura run so fast without having a klutz attack. Of course, with the screeching of tires, and nearly getting hit by that bus as she dragged him across the street at rush hour, it was probably a good thing she hadn't klutzed out.

It wasn't until he stated the obvious that the mystery loving girl let out a scream.

"You know Mayura, if you weren't dragging me across town, they probably would have stopped chasing you a while ago."

She looked back, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath as she hid in an alley way.

"You didn't think of that before did you?" chuckled the kami, his back leaning against the alley wall.

Mayura peeked out to see if the masses were in sight. She turned to Loki and pointed her finger angrily, "This is all your fault, Loki-kun! Why did you change into this form!? Do you want to get me killed?!"

Loki smirked, "I just thought things would be more interesting with me in this form."

Apparently Mayura didn't share his amusement, for she took him by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Turn back! Turn back!"

"Over there!" came the war cry of the masses.

Mayura let go of the matantei and was ready to face the firing squad as they appeared in the alley way—their bats and household objects raised, when she heard to her surprise,

"Aw, it's just some kid."

Followed by several more sighs, dragging their bats, hockey sticks and rackets they sadly moved along.

Mayura blinked before slowly turning around to find Loki in his chibi form regarding her in all seriousness.

"We owe Yamino a picnic basket."

NNN

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for your words of encouragement! Sorry that the second one shot has taken so long, my summer course for college just ended. Now this one shot has a good deal of manga Kakusei Loki…he wasn't as collected in the manga as he is in the anime.

NNN

One Shot: Kiss You in the Pouring Rain

The day had started out alright, the sun was shining and Yamino had a grand idea on how to get Loki-sama and his pink haired mortal companion out of the mansion for the day so he could get the spring cleaning done. Now not to say that he didn't enjoy their company, but he had to admit that it was hard to clean with the two sitting as permanent fixtures in the office.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san," announced the cheerful butler opening the door of the office.

His father occupied a seat next to the girl, both looking intently at a piece of newspaper on the coffee table. Mayura had a crease in her brow and tapped her chin with a pencil. Kakusei Loki had a serious expression.

"Yamino-kun, what's a four letter word for someone that doesn't know when to leave?"

Yamino sighed, they had been reduced to the Sunday crossword puzzle, and how fitting that the answer or answers were currently occupying the sofa.

"That would be pest, Loki-sama." Stated the butler, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

He let out another sigh, watching as his father and the mortal made gestures indicating "Of course!"

Yamino cleared his throat, it was then that he needed to make his move and put his plan into action.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san, you should go here today," he eagerly advised, pulling out a brochure of a scenic trail and handing it to his father.

Loki took the brochure and opened it as Mayura leaned closer to look.

"Look at the beautiful flowers, Mayura-san," Yamino wasn't wasting any time…one thing he knew for sure, both his father and the mortal had short attention spans. "Wouldn't it be nice to have lunch in such a beautiful place?"

"Hai, it does look—

"And Loki-sama," Yamino quickly interjected, "could enjoy the view of the city from the top of the mountain," he informed with much enthusiasm.

"Hmmm…" pondered the matantei thoughtfully.

And to seal the deal…

"And rumor has it that hikers hear a mysterious woman who died on the mountain and some of them—

He needn't continue, even if he had been allowed to, because the mortal had stars in her eyes. The fushigi mystery illness was back and its symptoms were evident.

"Loki-kun, can we go? There's a fushigi mystery!"

Yamino had banked that his father wouldn't be able to deny a maiden's request.

"Hai, let's go, Mayura."

Praise the gods! They were finally leaving! Neither found it odd that Yamino had prepared two backpacks with lunch, water bottles and a first aid kit, (this was Mayura after all). Yamino waved, his dust cloth already in hand, "Take your time! Enjoy your day!"

NNN

It was unusually warm for a spring day. Loki wore a white buttoned shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants, (considerably casual, given his normal attire). Mayura wore a tan skort, a pink top and sneakers…good fortune for Yamino that she was prepared for a hike.

Loki stood at the beginning of the trail looking at a map. "The trail is six miles and the picnic area is two miles from here."

He turned to find a vacant spot next to him, checking all possible directions before finding a bobbing pink pony tail already a good distance ahead. The fushigi mystery had taken a lead over his popularity with the mortal. He'd be sure to tease her later to get even.

NNN

Meanwhile, back at the mansion…

The one man wrecking—er—cleaning crew that is, was in full blast. He could be found happily whistling as he dusted the chandelier.

"Where's daddy?"

Yamino looked down from his ladder to find his Nii-san looking upward with a grumpy expression. "Loki-sama and Mayura-san are out on a hike."

"But it's going to rain," commented Fenrir, "And daddy hates rain."

"No Nii-san, the weather man stated that it was going to be perfectly sunny skies today."

Fenrir took a deep breath and sniffed the air, "If you want to wager a bet on that, I'll take it."

Yamino pondered this information with a thoughtful expression as he absently moved his dusting cloth over the chandelier. The faint sound of "puuuunnnnnyyyyyaaaannnn" went unnoticed as he failed to realize that his "cloth" was actually Ecchan.

NNN

Loki tried to act as though he didn't notice the girls as they came down the trail with their boyfriends. He tried to avoid eye contact all together, but a few he did need to speak to for they had fainted on the trail, and it would be rude not to excuse yourself as you step over someone. He really tried to ignore their boyfriends, who after being baffled by the swoons, launched some pretty good death glares his way. Oh what he had to do in the name of one Daidouji Mayura. He'd catch her up at the picnic area, that is, if she didn't forget food in the pursuit of a mystery.

NNN

Yamino sighed, hearing a great deal of pots and pans, his Nii-san's barking and an angry love goddess come tumbling down the stairs. Thankfully they had skidded to a stop before knocking Yamino off of the ladder. He could only imagine the added chaos had his father and Mayura been there.

NNN

Thankfully Mayura had remembered food! Somehow she had even managed to sit still long enough to enjoy it too. Now the mortal could be observant and it looked to her that perhaps Loki wasn't used to hiking, (not to say that she was an expert, however, tracking fushigi mysteries takes a good deal of walking). Finding a good spot wasn't very difficult, after all, Loki had managed to make every girl within a mile radius swoon and have to be carried back down the trail. They now had the entire picnic area to themselves…Mayura figured a little rest wouldn't hurt.

Loki, being a kami of mischief decided to take full advantage of this rest. Mayura wasn't given the opportunity to stand and run off on him again, not with his head currently occupying her lap, and his hand idly playing with the ends of her pony tail as they draped over her shoulder. Crimson met emerald orbs, a gentle breeze blew through the field, the wildflowers swaying in the process. The mortal smiled down at the kami, pushing back his bangs in the process and tapping his head playfully.

"Poor Loki-kun is all tired out."

"Hai, you have tired me out, Mayura. It's only fair that you let me rest my head in your lap for a while."

Her voice held a suspicious tone when she asked, "You won't quit until we reach the top, right Loki-kun?"

He watched as she arched an eyebrow with her inquiry. It would be fun to tease her, but no, he wouldn't deny her request. He might delay her a little more though to watch her cheeks puff out and enjoy as she tried to push him off her lap, but no…he wouldn't deny her…

NNN

Six miles in the sunshine is pretty nice…but when the sunshine suddenly disappeared behind a cloud, and then another, and then the sky darkened all together, well the outcome wasn't looking pretty good for our couple.

Mayura was feeling pretty disappointed that there hadn't been any fushigi mystery awaiting them at the top of the mountain. Yes the view was pretty nice and yes Loki had kept his promise, but no fushigi mystery is still a disappointment. They had decided to turn and head back down, just in case it might decide to rain…

NNN

Fenrir walked by his brother with a sandwich sticking out of his mouth…

"Mmph-hmpmh-mph…"

"What's that Nii-san?" questioned Yamino, currently washing the dining room walls.

Fenrir motioned toward the window before making his way to the living room. When Yamino turned his eyes widened.

"Oh dear…"

Never trust a weather man!

NNN

Mile six, no problem…cloudy but dry…

Mile five, annoying problem…damp and the dirt starting to get muddy…

Mile four and a half…Yamino didn't pack a poncho or an umbrella!

Loki had grabbed Mayura's hand quickly, as she managed to slide past him on the now slippery slope. His quick reflexes had kept her from falling completely downhill, as she had caught herself with her other hand to stay out of the mud. He pulled his companion to a stand.

"Careful, Mayura," he stated, steadying her and taking in her appearance. Her clothes were starting to get water logged, the ends of her pony tail dripping. He felt uncomfortable in his soggy clothes and the mile sign up ahead indicating four and a half more miles wasn't very reassuring.

"Arigato, Loki-kun," Mayura smiled, trying to keep a positive attitude, she knew how much Loki hated the rain, she shook her other hand and inspected the scrape.

Loki took hold of her hand, holding it palm up in his hand as he carefully brushed away the dirt and mud. Mayura watched his face as he studied her hand before turning it over and bringing the back of her hand to his lips. She blushed as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and his lips lingered on her skin.

NNN

Fenrir was busy relaxing in the living room, sprawled out on the couch and watching TV. Obviously it is a tough life being a dog…

"You packed them an umbrella right?"

Yamino stopped scrubbing at the sound of his Nii-san's calls from the other room and mumbled a response.

"Well how about a pancho?"

Again Yamino mumbled…

Fenrir laughed, "Ha! Daddy's gonna be unhappy with you!"

As a rule, fire gods don't care much for water.

NNN

Oh how easy it would be to stay up on that mountain with Loki…if it weren't pouring buckets!

The trail was becoming more treacherous as the water built up and started running downhill. The kami of mischief looked miserable, the only saving grace was the mortal's hand in his and her frequent smile to reassure him that it wasn't that bad.

"Gomen, Loki-kun," apologized the pink haired girl. It wasn't like she could have controlled the weather, yet she did feel partially responsible for being still four miles away from civilization.

Loki gave a shrug, he'd weather the storm the best he could, "I wanted to come with Mayura, and at least I finally have you alone."

If she hadn't been so cold and uncomfortable she might have found it in herself to laugh or blush, but the heavy water ridden clothes on her body made it impossible to do either. Instead she squeezed his hand tighter.

NNN

"Yup I bet daddy's thinking about you right now," commented Fenrir, lazily watching television and eating a piece of pie.

Ecchan floated to the window and scowled, "Punyan…Loki-tama and Mayura-chan are going to be wet."

Yamino polished the silver, his head hung low…poor Loki-sama and Mayura-san…

NNN

Mile four was going rather quickly now as the ground had given way and the pair went skidding.

Mayura let out some cries of alarm and the kami managed a few curses, as they frantically worked to keep their hands linked, helping to keep the other upright as the ground moved beneath them. The mortal somehow managed to flail—er—slide to a tree and hang on for dear life, quickly pulling Loki in the process.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Yokatta…"

The kami had never been so thankful for trees, as he watched a great deal of dirt and loose rock go rolling past them. How long had it taken them to get this far? He was a kami, and even he didn't know! He could guarantee that attempting this descent in the dark wasn't going to be an easy feat.

When all seemed lost, his companion brought him back to reality.

"Loki-kun, is that smoke?"

He looked to where the mortal was pointing, and yes, it did appear to be smoke, and if there was smoke in this heavy rain then that meant shelter.

Mayura's mood was revived at the idea of shelter, especially when he confirmed that it was in deed smoke.

"Then what are we waiting for," announced the bubbly pink haired mortal, "Let's go!"

Loki, (although not as exuberant on the outside), didn't need any prompting, he grabbed hold of her hand and headed off the trail with his companion. It was muddy and the grass was tall, but at least it didn't seem to be on a slope, as they followed the sight of the smoke in the distance.

NNN

Loki's seat was unoccupied at the dinner table, leaving Yamino to wonder why he was forced to serve Thor dinner even though his father was stranded on a mountain in the rain.

"C'mon glasses, I'm hungry! Working three jobs has me starving!"

Yamino sighed, he really wanted to protest, but his Nii-san, currently occupying another chair and banging his paws on the table made it clear that he was alone in the "we're not eating without Loki-sama" protest.

"Just because daddy and his girlfriend are starving on a mountain doesn't mean that we have to! Besides, when the rain clears I'll need my strength to track daddy!"

His Nii-san could be so fickle…

NNN

The small shelter that they had been expecting turned out to be much more…

Mayura pushed the tall grass of the field away to reveal an old shrine in the distance. The couple stood, taking in their surroundings and discovered the source of the smoke was coming from the inner chambers of the shrine.

"Let's go pay them a visit. What do you say, Mayura?" questioned Loki, giving her hand a tug in the direction.

"Hai!" replied his companion, eager to get out of the rain, as they ran the distance to the steps of the shrine.

Their chests heaved from their exhaustion and the water soaked clothes on their bodies. Thankfully the steps of the temple were covered. It felt good to be out of the rain for a moment.

They needn't announce themselves as a presence made itself know,

"Good heavens, look at you two!"

Mayura straightened to take in the sight of a little old lady with silver hair in a bun, wearing a light blue kimono—the color matched her eyes.

"Gomen," began Mayura bowing in respect, "We—

"We got caught in the rain," interjected Loki, knowing that Mayura's bouts of respect were often time consuming and hoping to move things along, "We saw the smoke from your fire and were hoping for a place to stay."

The little old biddy took in the sight of the kami and smiled knowingly. "You're quite formal, young man," she politely stated, "of course I wouldn't keep you and this lovely girl outside in the rain."

Mayura lifted her head and smiled, happy to be getting out of the rain, and hopefully soon to be sitting next to a warm fire.

NNN

"More food!"

Yamino couldn't believe these two. Now they were having an eating contest, while Loki-sama and Mayura-san were still missing. It was now dark outside, and he could only imagine the kind of trouble his father and the mortal would attract.

NNN

The little old biddy had been more than hospitable. She had quickly hurried both of them inside and took in their sorry forms with a crinkle of her nose.

"Oh no, this won't do…you'll both be sick by morning," she commented, "Come along dearies, I've got clothing in the back, I'm certain something will fit."

Mayura tried to politely refuse, but it was half-heartedly, after all she was pretty cold. Loki merely followed behind the little old biddy. He didn't mind getting out of soggy clothing.

"Alright, you go down this wing young man. The second door on the left has a bath and there should be towels and clothing in the closet," informed the little old biddy with a smile, "Now, as for you, you come right along with me my dear and we'll get you warmed up too."

"Hai, arigato," replied Mayura, allowing herself to be led in the opposite direction.

NNN

More water, but the steam it created did feel nice to the kami. He took the towel to his hair and sighed, it was quite fortunate that Mayura had spotted the smoke through the woods.

NNN

Mayura was happy to soak in the bath. The warm water felt so good, she couldn't deny it. She wondered how Loki was making it, but at the moment she was content.

"Dearie, I'm going to make something for you and your companion to eat," came the old biddy's voice from the other side of the sliding door.

"Arigato!" happily replied the pink haired girl.

NNN

The kami walked down the hallway, wearing the black kimono that had been provided for him. He recalled wearing something similar in his child form, yet, was currently fixing the sleeves, and looking downward at the pants with some disapproval. His hair was still damp from the bath, and walking a little awkward in the white socks in his unusual attire. He turned the corner to find a fire in the fire place and his pink haired companion.

NNN

Mayura looked up with a smile as a laugh tried to escape, it was unlike Loki to wear Japanese clothing. She was used to seeing him in his suits, yet she had to admit that he looked quite good in this attire too…she wouldn't tell him that because it would just give him something to hold over her. Besides she hadn't come across a mirror after the little old biddy had provided her with a kimono and styled her hair, so she could only imagine what his reaction would be. Yet she didn't realize that she now had something to hold over him.

NNN

Loki stopped in the doorway and took in the sight of his mortal companion. She sat on a cushion in front of the fire place wearing a red kimono with small purple plum blossoms, and gold on the collar and at the ends of her sleeves. Her pink hair had been styled in a ponytail with a gold ribbon in the shape of a large bow. The kami was just collecting his thoughts on the mortal when the little old biddy's voice caught him off guard.

"Yes, I say, now that's one pretty girl you've got there," commented the little old biddy, as the kami gave a jump in response.

He swore he could hear her laughing from having caught him unaware.

"I've made some snacks. Here," she passed him a tray with a teapot, cups and buns on it, "Think you can manage to get them over there without spilling them?" She asked with a wink.

The kami couldn't believe he was being upped by an old mortal biddy. What was Midgard coming to?

He smiled politely, "I think I'll manage."

As he started into the room he thought he heard her snicker, a little old biddy snicker, which could never be good.

NNN

"Nii-san, what happened to you going out to find Loki-sama?" questioned Yamino with a look of disapproval.

The black pup lay on his back, his belly bulging, "Can't…move…"

Ecchan let out a Punyan in support of Yamino, "I'm sure Loki-tama and Mayura-chan are alright."

NNN

Loki currently occupied the cushion next to Mayura, a tea tray in between them, and the warm fire's glow to illuminate the space. Silence didn't suit them, so of course, they were bound to eventually laugh.

Mayura started, "Mou, Loki-kun…you look different."

He pulled at the sleeve awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head in defeat, "It can't be helped," he admitted, before regarding her, "You look different as well Mayu…"

Truth be told, she loved it when he shortened her name out of affection and gave him a warm smile in appreciation. She closed her eyes after feeling him lean in…

Yet what came next wasn't a kiss…

"Plenty of time for that later dearies!" announced the little old biddy, shoving a bun into the kami's mouth, "How are they?"

Mayura's reaction was a mix of confusion, hysterics, and awe. The kami's eyes were rather large, as he sat there munching on a bun, and the little old biddy gave him a thumbs up in approval. Hysteria won out, as the mortal had to turn from her companion to stifle her laughter, her shaking shoulders giving away her reaction.

That's alright, it was a pretty damn good bun in the kami's opinion…it'd have to be since it cost him a kiss from his favorite mortal. Yet, even the infamous playboy couldn't help but smile at the prying little old biddy.

NNN

It was late…Loki-sama and Mayura-san had either found a place to stay or had gotten lost on the mountain. Yamino sighed, his Nii-san was useless, currently sacked out on the couch…and Ecchan, good old Ecchan, had come to rest on his shoulder.

"Loki-tama and Mayura-chan will be back tomorrow, don't worry."

Yamino, admitting defeat, sadly closed the blinds in the living room…

NNN

It was an interesting dinner but it was an amusing one to say the least. It would have been rude not to share a meal with their hostess, and truth be told, the poor biddy was probably quite lonely living on a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh yes," informed the little old biddy in between bites of rice, "I've lived here my whole life, used to get many visitors to the shrine back in the day."

The kami sipped his tea, "Is there another trail leading to the shrine? If Mayura hadn't seen the smoke from the fire, we would never have known you were here."

"It's a steeper trek and few climb it nowadays, but when you leave tomorrow, if you go right around back of the shrine you'll find a small path," she replied.

"It must be hard to get supplies up this far on the mountain," commented Mayura before taking a bite of her bun.

"My grandson is a big help, he brings supplies once a month," explained the biddy, "But imagine my surprise to have two young visitors like yourselves today. Oh what good fortune. Gives a little old biddy like myself something to talk about; it's not every day that two young lovers come to see me."

Now the kami of mischief had to smirk, "Is that what we are?"

The little old biddy pointed her chops sticks in his direction, "You look at her as though she's some beautiful creature that's captivated your soul, and you," she turned her chopsticks and her attention toward the mortal, "look at him as though your world shines brighter because he's in it."

Both parties blinked at her words. The kami leaned back in silence, his companion looked at the fire for a moment before looking at one another.

"Can't fool an old biddy like me," she confirmed, "I know a good deal about love. I know when it's real, and looking at you two," she added with a foxy grin, "it's real."

Mayura felt like she was under the microscope, the biddy's foxy grin growing,

"So I take it, you're not the problem in this relationship," the biddy commented before turning her attention toward the kami, "Ah ha! You have commitment issues!" she declared, pointing an accusing finger at Loki.

The kami nearly choked on his tea, while his partner nearly fell over backwards in response. This causing the biddy to nod in affirmation, her arms now crossed as she mulled over the situation.

"I'm merely mentioning that you have this beautiful girl and you can't even tell her you love her."

"Uh—

She wasn't going to give him any time to interject, "She'll find another if you're not careful."

There was an obvious silence as the biddy observed their expressions. Mayura's mouth opened in a classic anime moment but nothing came out, and Loki was shell shocked. This little old biddy had entered the unspoken territory of their relationship.

"Now, let this old biddy see your palm dear," she was quick to change the subject, to let the kami stew on her words.

Mayura blinked as her left hand was seized and turned upward for the woman to inspect.

NNN

Yamino lay in bed, his new mail order catalogue in hand. He was trying awfully hard to forget about poor Loki-sama and Mayura-san. The circled items in the book weren't really taking his mind off of—wait?! Was that a portable rain station for climbing?! Where had his pen gotten to?

NNN

"Hmmm…let's see," commented the little old biddy, "Your heart line is long and curvy, and you express emotions and feelings without a thought."

The kami, having regained his composure, sipped his tea and eyed the interaction. The little old biddy, 'Hmmm'd' once more as she traced a line on Mayura's palm with her finger tip.

"Your head line is wavy and separated from the life line," she gave a fox grin, "You are enthusiastic about life and when you get an idea in your mind you tend to have a short attention span."

Mayura thought she heard her companion let out a chuckle; she decided to ignore it as best she could.

"Now your life line is…" her eyes narrowed for a moment as she traced the line and then looked puzzled.

"Is?" prompted Mayura, staring intently at her hand, not noticing that the kami had arched an eyebrow in response.

The biddy looked up and into the crimson orbs of the expecting girl. "It's shorter than it should be," absentmindedly remarked the biddy, tracing the line again with her finger tip. She checked the girl's other palm to be certain. "Your fate line meets your life line."

Without asking, the biddy quickly apprehended the kami's right hand and turned it palm up. Her brow creased and her eyes narrowed in contemplation. Both parties sat in silence, each with a hand seized as the biddy contemplated this information.

"Your lifeline doesn't end," she commented, "But your fate line and hers are practically the same."

Both parties leaned in to take a closer look upon her statement, "I've never seen this before. It's as though you were destined to be," she placed the mortal's hand into the kami's as she spoke, "Her fate rests in your hands."

Eyes widened in response, as the old biddy stood with a few creaky bones. She left the room mumbling, "Never in all my years have I seen such a thing. These old eyes have finally gotten the best of me."

NNN

They could hear the sound of dishes being washed down the hall. The little old biddy had left them with a good many things to ponder.

Looking at the kami with a sideways glance, the mortal tried to think of a way to break the silence. He was currently staring into the flames of the fire, and it was hard to read his thoughts.

NNN

What she had said was unsettling to the kami. He knew Mayura was mortal, but her lifeline was shorter than it should be, and her fate was somehow intertwined with his? His logical mind set to work; of course, Mayura's lifeline was short compared to his, her fate was probably intertwined with his based on his decision to stay on Midgard, nothing more. As for him not voicing his feelings, well he wasn't exactly good in relationships as his track record showed. Somehow with Mayura things were different, he hadn't used his normal tactics and he was content with their current status.

'_The nerve that old biddy insinuating that Mayura should go off and pursue someone else…who? That baka Freyr? As though he would be good enough for her…'_

NNN

Mayura sat quietly looking at nothing in particular; contrary to popular belief she was astute when it came to some things, especially when it concerned Loki. Even when he wouldn't talk to her, she could judge a sudden change in his mood. She absentmindedly traced the lines of her palm.

"Mou, Loki-kun," began the mortal girl at his side, looking straight ahead with a calm demeanor, "It's okay what she said."

Noting that she had gained his attention she continued. "Loki-kun can't stay with me forever."

His breath hitched at her words. Sometimes when it came to certain matters, he realized that Mayura suddenly possessed a different air.

"I've always understood that," she admitted with a halfhearted smile, "so I'm happy to be with Loki-kun in the here and now, so that one day when I'm old," she chuckled, "I can say," and she did so in her best little old biddy impersonation, "'When I was younger, my best friend was a kami.' Ne, can you imagine all the looks I'll get?" She paused for a moment at the idea, "And before that, I'd have to find someone crazy enough to believe me if they were ever going to marry—"

NNN

The little old biddy had slowly been washing the same plate for the last five minutes in thought.

"That sweet girl…it's as though the gods themselves severed her lifeline. I could see where it should have ended, but it was as though the line itself were erased."

NNN

His actions caught her off guard, finding herself in his embrace, his hand caressing the back of her head, her chin resting on his shoulder, as silence settled between them.

"I don't want that," was his whispered confession.

Mayura silently embraced him with a sadness accompanying her actions, "You truly are my best friend, Loki-kun," she murmured.

"I'm actually quite a selfish kami, Mayu," he admitted to the one who caused him such inner turmoil, "I don't wish to share you, even though I can't keep you, and if your fate's become intertwined with mine then it's due to my selfishness."

"Gomen, Loki-kun, if I had known you would feel so troubled, I would have never wished for you to stay."

The mortal felt him gently take hold of her shoulders to distance himself from her. Crimson orbs met emerald in a moment of silence.

"I could never have left knowing that you would be so listless. I chose this," his tone held sincerity as he regarded her, "I just didn't realize the feelings that would develop…"

The urge to take her face in his hands and kiss her finally won out. He broke the kiss for air, and felt her hand rest on the back of his, her face cupped in its palm, as if to savor the feeling. With his freehand he caressed the back of her head. The kami couldn't recall a relationship he had had in the past that rivaled the one he currently possessed with this mortal girl.

NNN

When the little old biddy returned, one could barely understand how she had managed to make it down the hallway and into the room. Her arms full of blankets that towered over her little biddy head.

"Here we go my dears, plenty of blankets for you to make your bed," was her muffled declaration.

The kami and mortal were quick to assist her with many thanks following. She was the perfect hostess, leaving a tray with a few buns and two glasses of water.

"Just in case you get hungry or thirsty in the middle of the night," she announced with a yawn, "It's time for this old biddy to get some rest. Goodnight my dears."

"Arigato for everything."

The kami agreed, "Yes, we appreciate your kindness."

She gave a wave with an accompanying yawn before heading down the hallway.

Before the kami had turned, his pink haired companion had already inspected the various blankets and was setting up shop in front of the fire place. He watched her lay out layer upon layer of blanket, lay down and sample, give a 'Hmmm' and add another layer, before he gave a chuckle.

"What are you doing, Mayura?"

She rolled her eyes, "Getting the bed ready of course. Unless you want to sleep directly on the floor, Loki-kun."

He politely waved his hand to dismiss the thought and watched quietly as she made the bed to her liking.

"All set!" she happily announced before lying down and occupying a spot on the large bed of blankets. "I'm so tired…I didn't realize it until now…"

The kami now occupied a spot next to his companion, "We did walk a long distance today," he reasoned before laying down on his back, his head lightly hitting the pillow. He soon felt a blanket being gently draped over him courtesy of the pink haired girl.

"Hai, but what good fortune it was to find this place," commented the tired mortal at his side.

"Yes, it was definitely good fortune."

"Good night, Loki-kun," she whispered, her eyelids obviously closed and inviting sleep.

"Good night, Mayu," he whispered in response.

NNN

The mortal girl sat up with a start, realizing that she had just awoken from a dream.

"Mayura?"

She turned her head to find the kami awake and sitting next to her. The fire's embers cast a faint glow over the area.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned, his hair mussed and rubbing an eye, resembling his childlike self.

She instinctively reached up to place her hand on her cheek and found moisture. Her processing seemed delayed, having awoken abruptly, pondering his question.

"My dream, it was quite sad," she murmured, her hair resting on her shoulders, having fallen out of the ribbon, "Gomen for waking you, Loki-kun."

She heard the kami give a sigh, before pulling her into his arms. Her back coming to rest against his torso, his arms encircling her shoulders.

"As though I would return to sleep without you," he sleepily commented, "Close your eyes, I'll keep the demons at bay."

She obliged him, yet her dream was unsettling. She was certain the girl had been her, but she looked different and why had the silver haired man with the two different colored eyes told her she could never return?

NNN

The pink haired girl bowed out of respect to her hostess.

"Arigato for having us last night."

"Oh, it was certainly a pleasure," replied the little old biddy, "Do drop in again."

As they walked down the path that would return them to the city, Mayura absentmindedly took hold of his hand. The Kami's fingers intertwined with the mortal, much like their fates.

NNN

Long one! Please review!


End file.
